


paint me like one of your french girls

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, inosaku, not mainly sasunaru but some, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino meets an extremely attractive girl in her art class who is really good at art and she makes the mistake of talking to Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> The names of my fics are always so cheesy I swear I`m so sorry,  
> the prompt is based off of awful-aus on tumblr submission #197
> 
> Now that that is out of the way I hope you enjoy.

Ino was sitting in her assigned seat doing nothing in particular when she laid her eyes on perhaps one of the cutest girls she`d ever seen around the school. Luckily, because her little gay heart was beginning to give up hope on ever finding love before she got out of high school. The blonde rested her head on her hand and stared in the girls direction with a content sigh. 

 

The first thing she noticed was the girls pastel pink hair, it was cut short and the ends were jagged, the two pieces in the front reaching just below her chin. Her keen green eyes focused intently on whatever figure she was sketching. The girl wore a black school uniform that somehow complimented her eyes even more making her look even prettier.

 

“Whatcha lookin` at Ino?” Naruto Uzumaki, an annoying blonde boy who sat two seats away from her busted out saying as he looked over at her.

 

Ino`s gaze immediately shot up to him with a sigh.

 

“None of your business.” She said sticking her tongue out at him.

 

“Are you looking at Saaaakuraaaaa?” He asked, dragging on. Ino openly ignored him rolling her eyes and turning away from him. Naruto pouted.

 

“I can help you talk to her!” That got Ino interested.

 

“How?” she said turning to face him, glare growing to curiousity.

 

“Ha! So you like her! I didnt think you swung that way!” the blonde laughed.

 

Naruto yelped when he felt someone elbow him, turning to yell at Sasuke.

 

**_“Sasuke_** what was that for!?!” he chimed

 

“Like you don't swing that way too, loser.” He said in monotone.

 

“I.... I dont..” He stuttered.

 

“It didnt sound like that when you we-” He was cut off by Naruto`s hand covering his mouth. Sasuke licked it and Naruto pulled the hand away with a “yuck.”

 

Ino looked at them with surprise on her face as Naruto tried to cover his blush. Ino found herself holding in a laugh. She eventually after a few minutes of watching them banter back and forth she turned back to the girl she was looking at before.

 

At least she knew a name now.

 

_**Sakura.** _

 

“You think this is so funny?” Naruto asked Ino.

 

“Kinda, yeah.” She responded laughing.

 

“Fine, you know Sakura is a really good portrait sketcher.” He smirked, Ino couldnt yet tell the plan the other was about to set in motion.

 

“Is she now?” Ino asked not sounding interested.

 

“I dare you-” he smirked “to go up to her and ask her to draw you like one of her french girls.”

 

Ino looked at him in disbelief, “What?”

 

“You heard me!” he laughed clutching his stomach, “ and it was a dare too! You have to do it!”

 

“No! This isnt truth or dare!” She shouted.

 

“Fine, lets play truth or dare!” Naruto insisted.

 

“No.” She said, “Sasuke, tell your boyfriend that I dont have to do it.”

 

“He`s not my-” Naruto was cut off by Sasuke “She says that she doesnt have to do it.”

 

“Why? You scared?” Naruto asked her with a smirk.

 

“No!”

 

“Prove it! I dare you!” he shouted back.

 

 

It was five minutes later that Ino agreed to do it much to her dismay, Naruto grabbed his pencil and stood next to the sharpener which was conveniently located right next to the pink haired girl`s desk.

 

Sakura was contently sketching away a picture of a person that looked extremely life like when Ino plopped herself into the chair.

 

Naruto listened in with anticipation, holding back a laugh.

 

The pink haired girl looked up from her work and looked at the blonde noticing nice blue eyes, a long pony tail, and a kind smile.

 

“Uh hi,” She said looking kind of shy for some reason.

 

“Hey, my name is Ino. What`s yours?”

 

Of course the blonde had known the girl`s name but she didnt want to come off as a stalker.

 

“Sakura, it`s nice to meet you.” she said out of common courtesy.

 

“Same here.” Ino said looking around Sakura to look at Naruto for help.

 

Sakura focused back on her work when she heard Ino spit a few words that practically blew her out of her chair.

 

“So Sakura you`re pretty good at drawing,” she started unable to look at the pink haired girl coughing once to clear her throat “Draw me like one of your French girls.” She said in a forced seductive tone.

 

Sakura felt a blush arise on her cheeks as she tried to wrap her head around the statement. She dropped her pencil and tried to sound cool even though she was freaking out.

 

“Sure.”

 

“When and where?” Ino asked, not trying to back out now.

 

“My place after school? Dont worry I live alone.” she assured finding a small piece of paper and writing her number on it. “If you give me yours I can text you my address.”

 

Sasuke and Naruto watched with wide eyes as the girls traded numbers and Ino winked at Sakura, a blush pinker than her hair appearing on her cheeks as the blonde walked away.

 

“INO! INO! OH MY GOD IT WORKED!!!” Naruto practically screeched when the three all returned to their desks.

 

“So it did,” She said.

 

“Looks like I helped you score a date with a pretty girl alone at her house. You should be thanking me.”

 

Ino blushed, “You make it sound so wrong!” she declaired.

“It is so wrong! You are going to have to tell me every little detail later.”

 

 

 


End file.
